dinosaur_protection_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dinokeith95/Escape dinosaur Survivalist
This is about how i would think about how will the dinosaurs that got loose to California and what will they do to Jurassic world 3 Tyrannosaurus Rex This is what we know as the last T-Rex for now. The other people will probably make more T-Rex so the population for Rexy's kind will go. She is about to be 31 years old right now as normal T-Rex lived about 30 years in the cretaceous, but and Rexy is a cloned animal she probably going to live a little bit mush longer in wild. She should be hunting some few dinosaurs and some deer and wild goats seance goats are her favorite meal. I think in the 3rd movie they going to find the Rex and put them ti the Sanctuary Island or Isla Sorna as done lots of trouble in the future. Triceratops DPG.jpg|Triceratops Paras.png|Parasaurolphus DPG Sinoceratops.png|Sinoceratops Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Sinoceratops I have a feeling ( a bad feeling) that the horned ones will be hunted down for their horns like what they are doing to the rhinos. But as it is elegance the law to kill an endangered species they should be okay i hope. And for the Paras that are my 3rd favored won't be much a threat because the are really gentle creatures and they may deserve to live in captivity in peace like zebra. Imagen that. Gallimimuses Now they are lots of them in California right now and as the could be tasty prey for carnivores and mountain lions they could be the next step of the north american food chain. Allosaurus Baryonyx and Carnotaurus Now these are carnivores. Baryonyx will be able to stay because it will be hunting fish than people. But the allos and carnos will have to be moved somewhere else cause they cause lot of trouble and we will be safe if they are in another place. Allosaurus-adopt.png.jpg|Allosaurus Baryonyx-adopt.jpg|Baryonyx Carnotaurus-adopt.jpg|Carnotaurus Stiggy and Apatosaurus Now the Stiggys will have to be some where else to seance they act like rams. The Apatosaurus will be and to be the 2nd animal to eat leaves off of trees in north america, but the might damage the electricity. Stygimoloch dpg.jpg|Stygimoloch Apatosaurus-adopt.jpg|Apatosaurus Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus These animals will probably be able to stay in the wild and live in peace and no is going to be able to mess with gyes. Stegosaurus-adopt.jpg|Stegosaurus Ankylosaurus-adopt.jpg|Ankylosaurus Pteranodon, Compys and Mosasaurus The pteranodons are nesting in Las Vegas and we will be seeing more of them. The compys are now going to be called the rats of the neo- Jurassic age. The Mosasaurus is a big problem to the ocean. This thing is probably hunting sharks, whales and surfers at the beach. Pteranodon-adopt.jpg|Pteranodon Compy.jpg|Compsognathus Mosasaurus-adopt.jpg|Mosasaurus Blue Now she is now in a much bigger place and i have a feeling that Owen might have a chance to see her again and find a way to get blue to come with him and take her to a much safer place. Now that you might know this let know the people of California to watch their backs at our new era called the neo-jurassic age. Category:Blog posts